A Samurai's Hope (Adopted)
by SentaiPawa
Summary: What if Takeru was captured by Phantoms after his secret was blown? (An adopted work originally from Bighead98: Ch1 - 10 are his own)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Mina! It's Emiri-chan here with a 'new' fanfic! This was a Bighead98 original, but he just lost interest. I accepted this a while back, but I finally got around to it. I am going post the original first 10 chapters here first before I can get to any new updates! So if any of my fans have not read this, then I suggest you do. And to those fans of Bighead98 give me suggestions for continuations. **

* * *

It was over for him.

Takeru Shiba, formally known as ShinkenRed, was down in the dumps. His secret was blown; he was the shadow of the real 18th head of the Shiba Clan, but the real 18th head has decided she was leaving hiding to finish the sealing character.

Now with that, it meant that Takeru lied to his vassals. The man apologized to them and let them be with their true Lord. Now he is gone without a clue of what to do now with injuries from his last battle.

He was in town looking at his reflection and saw that he wasn't the 18th head anymore. "It's all over now," he said to no one in particular, but what he's about to find is that fate has a bigger plan for him.

Just as the shadow turned around, a purple light hit him and his world went black.

WWW

Takeru began to awaken and notices it was night. As he got up, he saw many others also wondering where they were. Takeru looked up to see an eclipse shinning down on the group. "Well, this can't be good," he thought, but that was an understatement.

Without warning, red cracks went through the ground and through the people making all hell break loose. People were screaming and falling through despair including our hero.

Takeru felt his entire body falling apart and purple cracks were setting in. The pain of it was unbelievable making him fall to his knees. "I guess this is it," he thought sourly as he closed his eyes. A certain memory crept into his mind.

_Takeru was now a child and with his father. His dad was holding a paper plane and throws it. "Don't fall; always keep flying," he encouraged his son._

Takeru opened his eyes with new found determination. "No! This isn't the end!" he thought furiously as he reached his hand out toward the sky. "I… I…." A bright light then covered the whole area.

WWW

Takeru woke up and found himself normal with a few scratches on his jacket. "Well, I know for a fact it wasn't a dream," he stated pondering about what just happened,

Then out of nowhere a creature that looked like a humanoid lizard jumped on the rock, shocking Takeru. "Gedoushuu. No.. it's something else." After the mysterious monster stopped looking at its hand, it jumped to attack Takeru

Just as it was about to hit, a yellow circle destroyed the monster. Takeru turned around to see his savior. It looked like a white armored wizard with a young girl, about Kotoha's age, in a white gown in his arms. "You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived. You gained the potential to become a wizard."

Now Takeru was calm on the outside but was… how you say, crapping himself. The white wizard put the girl down next to Takeru. "A wizard?" he repeated.

The white wizard nodded as he made a new seal and got out a belt similar to his own. "Yes, it is the only way to fight the Phantoms." He informed while giving Takeru the belt and a red ring. He then opened a portal. "Good luck, and always hold on to hope, Kamen Rider Wizard." With that, the white wizard left the area.

"Kamen Rider?" He stated as he remembered teaming up with Kamen Rider Decade once.

Just as he was about to go down memory lane, the girl next to him woke up. She got away from him and looked at her surroundings. "Hello, do you know where I am?" she asked innocently. "My name is Koyomi and yours is?"

The newly made Kamen Rider answered, "Takeru. So tell me, Koyomi, how did you get here?" he asked curiously.

She began to open her mouth but instead tears began to build up. She then began to run away from some reason. Of course, Takeru followed her. "Koyomi, wait!" he shouted and grasped her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted angrily, and ran to the ocean. She went to take off a ring that Takeru did not notice before and tried to throw it. Acting quickly, he grabbed the ring out of her hand. "Let go of me!" She yells, but at this Takeru shook his head. Koyomi then just sat in the ocean floor. "Just leave me alone! Look at me: my skin is so cold and I don't remember anything. I may look human, but I'm a monster!" she stated and began to cry.

Takeru just stood there thinking about his past life as a samurai, but then looked at his red ring knowing what to say. The former Lord went and sat next to Koyomi. "Whatever the two of us may be, we should live in the present."

Koyomi then looked straight at him in the eye. "The present?"

Takeru then took her white, damp hand from the water and put the ring back on her finger. "I promise, I'll be the hope you need," reassuring her. He then stood up and smiled at her. "C'mon, we have stuff to do and so little time."

Koyomi looked down and took his hand, smiling back. "Hai!"

* * *

**A/N: So, for Bighead98's fans, it isn't exactly the same, cause he let me rewrite some chapters if I wanted to. What I did is corrected it a bit. So, here is the first chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is Chapter 2 in the this adopted story. One I get through Chapter 10, it will be all me. So just enjoy for now, reread (for those who already read it), and refresh yourselves. **

* * *

A man with a red jacket and black shirt was sitting on a streetlight with a red ring surrounding his finger. This was Takeru Sohma, former ShinkenRed. He now fights as Kame Rider Wizard to bring hope to those in despair. Through that he found two new friends.

The first is Rinko Daimon who is a detective. When she first met Takeru she arrested him thinking he's 'dangerous'. Her father was a police man who was loved by everyone, so she works hard to be just like him. She almost fell to despair but was able to bounce back thanks to Takeru going into her underworld. Thus, has a ring to remember it and now is a great friend of Takeru.

The second is Shunpei Nara, a young, very excitable youth. He was a young man who always wanted to be a wizard but new in the end he couldn't do it. Then he met Takeru and believed again. A Phantom tried to use that to its advantage, but was stopped by Takeru. Now Shunpei decided to help him the best he could.

There is also the old man Shigeru Wajima. He was the one who made the flame ring that Takeru was given. Now he makes new rings to assist Takeru in his fight against Phantoms.

The newly found wizard had a bag of donuts with him. During the course of the time of his change, Takeru had taken back his real name Sohma and has grown a liking to donuts, mainly plain sugar. What also changed was his personality. He was no longer stern and cold, now he was more care free without the burden of being the 18th Shiba Head, but his attitude in battle has not changed.

Enjoying his donuts, he somehow began to remember his past teammates: Ryunosuke and Genta's over-the-top antics, Chiaki's determination to surpass him, Mako's caring nature and horrible cooking, and Kotoha's sincerity. The now Kamen Rider Wizard couldn't help but wonder what his ex-teammates were doing now with their new lord.

WWW

Elsewhere on a train was a young woman: a female that goes by the name Mako Shiraishi, also known as ShinkenPink. She is one of the six Shinkenger that fight the Gedoushuu. Just a while ago, she fought along aide her lord Takeru Shiba, only to find out he was just a shadow. While he was being the 18th Head, the real one, Kaoru Shiba has been hiding, but has decided to come out and take her rightful place.

She and the others bear no ill will to their new lord, and they respect her. Still, they tried to find Takeru, but it's as if he's disappeared from the face of the Earth. They are still fighting the Gedoushuu alongside the princess.

Mako is currently on an errand for her father who is a successful businessman, but she let her mind ponder on Takeru. "Takeru where are you? Will I be able to see you again?" she wondered quietly. Little did she know her wish will come true soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Normally, my chapters aren't so short, but this is how BigHead98's chapters are right now. The next one is longer. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Two updates in one day? That never happens! I don't know what going on, but I worked on this one today, so I'm going to work on Act 17 of Shinkenger. If you haven't checked that out yet, do so! Well, here you go and enjoy!**

* * *

Takeru was in Mr. Wajima's home playing with Garuda, his red winged helper that tracks Phantoms. While doing that, Shunpei was looking at the rings Takeru has so far, but notices one he doesn't recognize; this one was like the others except red.

"Hey, what does this one do?" he asked curiously.

"No clue, I ran over the driver and nothing happened," replied Takeru.

Shunpei looked over. "So, it's a dud?" he asked.

"Well, excuse me!" exclaimed the one who was obviously offended. The two began to argue over the ring when a White Garuda came through the door with a box.

Koyomi looked and questioned, "A White Garuda?"

"I didn't summon it," stated a curious Takeru.

"Let's catch it!" said an excited Shunpei as he went closer to the winged-summon. The White Garuda then began to fly around the place while the others tried to catch it. After flying under Koyomi's dress it began a showdown with the red Garuda. Shunpei then got a butterfly catcher out of nowhere and tried to get the intruder. Instead he caught the red Garuda as the white on began to taunt him.

It left through the door and then closed it. "Well, at least it has manners," stated Takeru. The others nodded, except for Shunpei who was being attacked by Garuda. "So what did it drop off?" asked Takeru.

Koyomi looked in the box and showed it to the others. "It's a new magic stone!" she answered.

The dud ring began to react as it glowed. "It must have something to do with the stone," mused Takeru.

Wajima took the stone and left to make a new ring. "I'll have this stone set in a jiffy."

Takeru noticed the strange look on Koyomi's face. "What's wrong, Koyomi?"

Said girl turned around to look at Takeru. "Something about that stone bothers me. It's how it feels," she answered. The ring bearing Wizard turned to where Wajima was, with a lot of questions in his mind.

WWW

Mako just finished with the business pick-up for her dad and sent him the information. Right now she had some time to look around the city. "This city is nice. I wonder what else there is." She pondered. It was nice to have a little time away from being a samurai and all.

Then she heard a scream, "What's happening?" she questioned as she went to the source. When she got there she found a little boy with a green shirt and a book bag being grabbed from a hiding spot by a grey monster with a small horn. Instantly, she pulled put a gold sword and cut the creature down. Shen bent over the little boy to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked. The boy nodded. 'Good,' she thought as she looked at his attackers. 'These aren't Gedoushuu. So what are they?' She took out a phone with a brush on it. "ShodoPhone! Ippitsu Soujou!" she shouted as she drew a character for 'heaven'. Mako was then enveloped by it. "ShinkenPink! Shiraishi Mako!" the now ShinkenPink went on to attack the monsters. She cut one on her left, then spun to cut three more. One of them tried to fight back, but the pink samurai blocked it and slashed down.

"Run!" she shouted to the boy as she continued to hold back the forces that were after him. He didn't need to be told twice as he ran off. Sadly, there was another bunch waiting for him at the tunnel. The boy screamed as he tried to shake them off, but he was cornered. "This is bad!" ShinkenPink said to herself as she tried to reach the boy but was cut off by the monsters.

Just as the creatures were about to reach him, several gun shots were heard, hitting them. Mako turned to see the source of the sound. Now, if she wasn't suited up you could see her eyes about to pop out from shock. Can you blame her? Right there was standing Takeru with a silver gun in his hand that has a hand on it. 'Takeru?!' she mentally shouted because she was busy with the kid chasing monsters.

"Ganging up on a kid like that is unfair. Let's even the odds." He states calmly. He then puts his hand with ring over his belt. **Driver On! Please! **A new belt went over Takeru as he pulled the lever. **Shabadoobi, Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobi, Touch to Henshin!**

He then flipped a red ring on his finger. "Henshin." He said. **Flame! Please! **A portal appeared out in front of him. **Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! **Takeru ran through the portal and when he came out, ShinkenPink was shocked. He was now donning a black body with red chest armor and a black coat that extended under his belt with two coat tails that hung like a cape. His shoulders were armored as well. He had red bracelets and anklets on too. He also had a black helmet; on the face was a red circle that had three silver V shapes covering most of his head. One was right side up and two were bent into two opposite sides with the openings pointing out making eyes shapes. His silver belt had a large buckle with a circular face with a black hand out line in the center. There were also two switches on each side to switch the direct of the hand on his buckle. In his fight he had a large ring with a hand symbol in it.

Kamen rider Wizard went into the battle. He punched one in the face, then grabbed one by the arm, ran on the wall, then threw it down the rail. When the others were getting too close, he shot them as they too fell down the rail. Wizard's gun then changed into a sword as he jumped down to finish the job.

Just then Rinko can with Shunpei at the scene, "Are you okay?" she asked as she bends down to the boy. He nodded as Rinko took him to safety. ShinkenPink wondered who she was as she finished her batch with a winder-powered slashed and dehenshin. They didn't seem to notice her.

Wizard finished his with a fire powered sword as his symbol appeared on his enemies as they were defeated. "So just Ghouls, huh?" He said to himself as he dehenshin and walked to the boy.

"So those things were Ghouls?" Mako whispered as she looked on to Takeru. As much as she wanted to go and reunited with him, her confusion stopped her. She then saw the scene with the kid and held herself from a full-blown laughter. "Did that just happen?" After that she got up and decided to follow them to get some answers.

WWW

At the police station, everything was cleared up. Takeru and cops were with the boys as the mom came in. "I'm so sorry! Hiroki? Why did you lie about being kidnapped?" she said to her son.

Right then the attendant came. "Mr. Sohma, someone's here to see you."

That caused Takeru to raise an eyebrow. "Really? Who is it?" he asked curiously.

On point, a familiar voice was heard. "It's been a while, Takeru.

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice and turned around. "Mako!" He exclaimed surprised as he looked to see his old vassal who had worry and confusion on her face.

* * *

**A/N: See, told you it was longer. Well, I'm glad I got to post another one today. Review! Follow! Favorite! So far, this is a great story. Glad I adopted it. Oh and I like how he added Mako instead of someone else right now.**


End file.
